


the sound of your heart

by BerryliciousCheerio



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryliciousCheerio/pseuds/BerryliciousCheerio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this day’s been kind of magical.</p><p>or: maya and riley get married and it's just as amazing as anyone could have imagined</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sound of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> 21) things you said when we were on top of the world
> 
> disclaimed

 

 

 

 ****So this day’s been kind of magical.

In fact, it’s probably Riley’s favorite day in the history of days, with the exception of when Auggie was born and when she met Maya.

Her family is here.  Her friends are here.  Everyone’s happy and teary and a little drunk.  Maya’s here, in her arms, humming along to their song as they sway.  They’d had a choreographed dance, but honestly?  Riley’s kind of glad they’re not doing it.  She’d much rather just hold Maya close like this.

Maya leans up to kiss the corner of Riley’s mouth, pulling her out of her thoughts.  “Hey Mrs. Hart,” Maya grins.  “You good?”

Something soft and warm settles in Riley’s chest as she looks at Maya.  It spreads quickly, making her fingers and toes buzz and sending little starbursts to every place that they’re touching each other.  It’s kind of amazing that after all these years, she still feels like this.

“I’m good, Mrs. Matthews,” Riley answers after a moment of what she’s sure was her just staring at Maya all dreamy and moony eyed.  “You’re just really beautiful, so that’s kind of distracting.”

And Maya really is.  She’s beautiful all the time, really ( _yes_ , even when it’s early and she acts like a monster and snaps at Riley if she steals a sip of her coffee), but today she’s radiant, all gold and white and shimmering, flower crown still in place.  Riley’s been crying off and on all day (and has never been more grateful for waterproof makeup), and she feels herself welling up once more.

Whatever.  Call her a sap.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Maya whispers back, reaching up to adjust Riley’s matching flower crown.  “I’d even be willing to say that we’re the belles of the ball.”

 

 

 


End file.
